Clock hands
by missippi-twists
Summary: A submission for bad-kh-fanfiction. I am not sorry. Clock hands; you'll never look at it the same way again.


_**A/N: I am not sorry. **_

Roxas made his way slowly, deliberately, to the clock tower. He had finished his assignment collecting Hearts in Twilight town while the other 2 were in Agrabah, collecting Hearts too, with the aid of Xion's keyblade. The rays of the eternal sunset filtered into Roxas' eyes as he reached the ledge where he would plant his ass down and enjoy his ice cream. Usually, he'd wait for somebody else to share the cold, sweet and salty treat with but today, Roxas was having the case of the munchies and he decided heck, he'd have seconds today when Axel and Xion joined him later.

As Roxas walked over to the right side of the clock tower, he noticed that this was literally his first time alone atop of the clock tower. He felt a passing wave of uneasiness, but he brushed it off with a shrug and a mental reasoning that it was due to the fact that it was his first time _alone_ that he should stop acting like a pussy and just rest his tired legs while waiting for his best friends to turn up. As Roxas bit down on his ice cream, he told himself "_It's not like anything bad will happen anyway_."

Axel was whistling a tuneless tune while he dragged his fingers back along his hair. In his other hand, he held 2 ice cream sticks to share with his number XIII. Xion was called back to the castle once they were done with the mission to receive yet _another_ mission. This time it was at Beast's castle. Can't exactly say that the flame head was satisfied with the tiring arrangement of Xion's schedule recently but whenever he made it a point to disagree with Saix, the second-in-command would make it a point to shoot Axel a look which effectively shut him up. It wasn't fear that stopped him, no. But it was more of how Axel's intuition _knew_ Xion's work load would only be doubled if he did. He shook the thoughts from his head, quickening his pace as the ice creams in his hands were starting to melt. Axel was thinking of talking to Roxas about this matter, munching on the popsicle as he did but when he walked in on a heavily flushed and panting Roxas, he literally forgot how to human at that moment and stood there, mouth agape as he drank in the sight of his wet fantasies greedily.

The blond let out a strangled gasp as his body gave a sudden jerk and he was perched dangerously on the ledge. He gripped the ledge with all his strength and turned to face the flame head. And that was when Roxas lifted off one side of his butt to reveal something obsidian, roughly the same color and texture of the clock tower, buried into the depths of his inner wall.

"It hurts but it hurts so good," Roxas gasped as the stone dick began to move inside Roxas again. Axel remained silent but gave a crooked grin, making no move to help his friend. Roxas' eyelids fluttered shut as he bit down hard on his bottom lip, but it didn't help to restrain the deep, guttural moan the blond emitted. He was visibly shaking, the apparent waves of pleasure roiling off him and washed over Axel's body as he could feel his bearded vulture twitching under the leather coat.

It was when Roxas was near the verge of climaxing that Axel decided to pluck the boy away from the stone dick deeply penetrated inside his anus. Roxas eyes flew open and a heated breath expelled from his mouth as he found himself in the arms of Axel. He writhed as the feeling of having his body rocking on the edge of a climax only to have it brutally cock blocked hit him.

"Axel, why you," he threatened weakly, or a feeble attempt at it. To that, Axel chuckled as he caught sight of black hands resembling the clock hands of the tower slither back to their original place; the clock's interface. "There's a reason why they're called clock _hands_, Roxy. What say we go back to my room? I'll make you feel better, I promise."

And Roxas reached up to tilt Axel's face towards him, reaching up with some difficulty for a round of tongue hockey as Axel carried his friend, bridal style, off the sunset glow and into the Corridor of darkenss.


End file.
